The Past and the Future
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Naruto only had one friend when he was kid. But then something happened and she got tooken away. But now 10 year's later she show's back up! And with GAARA!


**The Past and The Future**

**Chapter one: Remembering and Surprise's**

Tear's streamed down his face as he stared at the moon. "Why? Why did they have to take her away from me?" he whispered out. Blue crytal eye's filled with nothing but pain and sorrow stood out even more with the light from the moon. "...Saki... you were the only friend I had. But now that they took you away... I'm all alone again" the little boy of only six year's old cried. His tan skin and bright blonde hair stick out for all to see in the moon light.

"I don't want to be alone! I want you here with me Saki! I want to play tag and fall asleep under the oak tree like alway's!" he sobbed out as a young man of 19 walked up to him. Tan skin, brown eye's and hair, a scar across his nose, and he was wearing blue jean's and a green t-shirt. "Naruto ...come you'll stay with me tonight" the young man said picking Naruto up and held him in his arm's.

"Iruka! Why did they take away my only friend! Why!" Naruto sobbed as he clutched Iruka's shirt in his small tanned hand's. "Shh now Naruto, you'll see her again. I promise" Iruka whispered as he rubbed soothing circle's on Naruto's small back.

--------------------------------------------- 10 Year's Later --------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" a girl with pink hair and green eye's yelled throwing her sandle at a laughing Naruto. "Sakura! Don't take it like that! I just thought you two were a cute couple!" Naruto laughed out litely. Sasuke grunted as Lee wrapped his arm's around Sakura's waist. "Calm down Sakura. He's just telling us that he's happy for us" Lee said brightly. Sakura sighed and smiled. Neji was beside Sasuke and leaning his head on his shoulder. "Sasuke?" he whispered out softly.

"What is it hun?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he saw fear in his boyfriend's eye's. "What is Gaara doing here?" Neji asked pointing to Gaara. Everyone followed the direction of his finger and gasped. Gaara was in fact walking toward's them, but with a girl beside him. The girl looked about 5' 5", black hair down to her waist, her body slim and curvy, tanned skin and dark brown eye's. "Saki?" Naruto breathed out shocked. "Naru?" the girl - Saki - asked infront of him. "Naruto..." Gaara breathed out behind Saki. "A-are you two together?" Naruto whispered out fearfully.

"Yes and no. We are soul-mates... but we also have a thrid. Naru... your our third" Saki said tear's in her eye's as she smiled. "Saki... it's been ten year's. Why didn't you come to see me before now?" Naruto asked his own eye's filled with year's of pain, now showing through. "Oh Naruto" Saki sobbed finally letting her tear's fall. Gaara hugged her tightly shocking the other's even more.

"Naru... I just got out" Saki sobbed out sorrowly. "Out? Out of where?" Naruto asked fearfully. All throughout their childhood together Saki had never cried, even when thing's got really bad. But now seeing Saki crying, he knew what she was about to tell him would crush him. "... I..." Saki studdered then shivered at the memory. "naruto... please come with us to speak to the Hokage" Gaara pleaded to him softly. "Naruto" Sasuke said getting his attention. "Go with them" Neji said smiling. "Saki mean's alot to you. We can all tell" Lee said softly. "Remember what you told me when we were kid's?" Sakura asked brightly. _"No matter what, if I see Saki again I'm never going to let her go!" _That one memory ran through Naruto's head. Making him remember the vow he had made to himself and to Saki.

"I'll come with you" Naruto said after a few moment's of silence. Saki launtched herself at Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Naru... my little Naru" she whispered in his ear causing him to smile at the old and happy memories that invaded his mind at just that little prashe. Gaara wrapped his arm's around them and left with a 'pop'. "Sakura... do you know who that girl is?" Neji asked confused. "Yes I do... her name is Saki Momanchi and she used to be Naruto's one and only friend when he was a young child. She was the only one who ever stuck to his side like glue. They were like two part's of a whole. You didn't see one of them without the other either attached to their arm or running behind them playing tag." Sakura explained smiling sadly at the old memories that resurfeced.

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1**

Shadow: HI! This is my first Naruto fic that I posted so let me know everything you think okay? I really want to know if I should continue with this story or not! Please R&R! Flames are allowed!


End file.
